the dimensional speedster (currently on hiatus)
by diamondholder
Summary: what would happen if one the order members tries to send a distress signal to the rest of the order but the team at star labs picks it up read to find out. in this Barry starts to lose his speed the more magic he's exposed to, Katelyn has full control over her killer frost powers, and Cisco finds love at Hogwarts. main parings HarryXKatelyn, HermioneXBarry, and GinnyXCisco
1. the distress call

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my content over the years since I have become a writer I'm back with yet another new story. In this story, it's going to be a harry potter and the flash crossover where one of the members of the order of the phoenix tries to sends a distress signal to the rest of the order but the team at star labs picks it up instead.**

 **This story is the result of what happens when Barry, Cisco, Katelin travels to the wizarding world to not only help with their war but to help them evolve into the 21** **st** **century. Now a few things one as he gets more magical energy into him Barry will start to slowly lose his speed, two Katelyn will have complete control over her killer frost powers, and three Cisco will find his true love at Hogwarts because let's face it he has awful luck with the ladies on earth-1**

 **Anyway, nothing else to add I know the drill and if you've read any of my past stories you should too so without further ado let's get this story on the road.**

Harry potter dimension earth-1027 (Tonk's P.O.V)

I had just managed to get away from the death eater that had been tailing me for the last few months trying to hunt me down to kill me. I had somehow tripped on a sidewalk and landed flat on my face but just as I was about to get up the death eater known as Lucius Malfoy had caught up with me. He said "are you ready for me to kill you cousin."

I said "I don't think so" and I apparated away or tried to but instead of going where I had wanted to my path was diverted by the fact that Lucius managed to grab on and change our destination. I blasted him off me with a reducto spell and I then apparated close to the rendezvous point for this mission but being the clumsy person I was I landed a few hundred miles from where I was supposed to go.

I felt that since I was going to be on the run from Lucius I decided that it was finally time to send out a distress signal. I cast the only distress signal spell I knew "angustia maxima" however instead of sending up a flare like it usually does what looked like a breach of the universe opened and the power of the spell went through the breach before it closed up again."

I said to myself "I hope whoever gets that distress spell is on the order's side" and I started apparating again while dodging a killing curse.

Flash universe earth-1 (Cisco's P.O.V)

We had just stopped another attempted robbery of captain cold and heat wave otherwise known as the rouges and just as they were heading to be processed by the CCPD I felt an unbelievably powerful feeling. This feeling was the same as when I used my vibe powers only this time it was stronger the normal and what I saw was surprising."

What I saw was a scene right out of a horror movie where magic was a thing at a castle with what looked like a tower where there were telescopes littering the ground there. Someone was holding an older gentleman at the end of what looked like a wand at the top of the tower while the two were surrounded by 4 others. After a moment of conversation another person who looked like not someone to cross burst into the room and shouted something.

For a second it looked like that did nothing but a green beam shot out of the wand and hit the older gentleman in the chest and he fell over backwards off the tower." When I was out of the vibe I looked around and saw that I was in the medical bay of star labs and I got up and said "what happened." Barry said "well as we stuck around just long enough for CCPD to process captain cold and heat wave you looked spaced out like you usually do in your vibes.

However, after a minute you collapsed were you in a vibe the whole time" and I said "yeah" and he said "so what did you see." I saw what looked like a scene from the 6th Harry potter movie where Snape kills Dumbledore" and Barry said "I wonder why that would be what you vibed." H.R walked into the room and said "think about it Allan there are an infinite number of universes out there does it really seem so unreal that there's a universe where the books and probably movies of Harry potter are actually alive."

I said "have there been any abnormalities going on with the computers" and H.R said "yeah there have we were picking something up from a different universe but we couldn't identify what exactly it was." I said "what universe was it from" and H.R said "from universe 1027" and I said "wow that it further along than any universe we've every traveled before."

Barry said "it doesn't matter if it's the farthest we've ever traveled before if they sent something they must need us." H.R said "but Allan even in my universe we have the movies of the Harry potter and the magical atmosphere there pretty much short-circuits all electronics. For all we know if you alter anything in that universe it could erase the books from existence which if I remember correctly from all the information I saw from the video footage that your Harrison wells left he had a huge stake in the whole Harry potter series.

When the series became popular and after the investment price went up he pulled his money out of it and used his newfound fortune to open star labs. If the books were erased from existence then Harrison wells would have never made his fortune which would then mean no star labs." Barry said "that is always a possibility but if they sent something while we can't tell what it is we need to get there in case they need our help."

Just then Katelyn came in and said "that decryption program that Cisco installed last year has decrypted whatever it was that we were picking up." I headed out to the cortex and opened up what the program came up with what it was and I was surprised. Barry said "what does it say" and I said "what we were picking up was a distress call" and H.R said "let me guess that was all you needed to hear wasn't it Barry."

He said "yep cisco do you think that you could use your powers to open up a breach into their world" and I said "I could try but I'm not too sure since it's in the upper numbers of earths." Barry said "I'll take it" and Katelyn said "I'm coming with you guys" and I said "any reason for this" and she said "well besides making sure you too don't mess up anything in that universe I'm not going to be left behind this time."

I said "okay but make sure you're ready within the next 8 hours because we leave at 10 in the morning" and we all walked off to get ready our own ways for possibly the longest dimensional displacement we have ever been on.

 **Okay the first chapter done and I feel that this is going to be a great time writing the rest of this story because well I'm a huge fan of the Harry potter and Flash franchises. Now a couple things this takes place before 'flashpoint' the alternate reality Barry created when he saved his mother's life. The second thing is this takes place after the whole Zoom problem so before anyone what happened to Zoom they already defeated him.**

 **Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	2. the arrival

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who generally enjoy my works I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter, we're going to be having team flash go to earth 1027 which I have decided will be the Harry potter universe. When they get there we'll just be having them encounter Tonks who had sent the distress signal in the first place and when I'm doing Tonk's P.O.V I will try to make her seem British but I'm not sure I can since I'm American.**

 **Also another change I have decided to do is Jesse and Wally both got their speedster powers from when they replicated the particle accelerator explosion to get Barry's speed back. I can't think of anything else to add at this point I know the drill and if you've been with me for as long as I think you have you should to. Without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Barry's P.O.V (earth-1)

It was a bright and sunny day as I woke up in the house that I still lived at with Joe and wally when I remembered that I was going to be going to another world that could dramatically impact ours. However, someone had sent that distress signal and I had to see if there was any way I could help out in their situation.

I got dressed in a flash (pun intended) and grabbed a few apples and then went to jitters to get my regular coffee. After getting the coffee I had started running to star labs where I had dropped off my bag to go to the different earth the night before. I had finished eating the apples and drinking the coffee on the way there and headed off to the basement of star labs where the only stable breach was located.

I saw that everyone was there including Wally, Iris, Joe, Jesse, and H.R were all waiting around doing their own thing and I said "looks like I'm late again." Iris said "okay for our wedding instead of rings we're getting watches" and I chuckled thinking she was actually joking instead of being serious. I said "okay so is everything ready" and Cisco said "it should be if my calculations are correct" and Katelyn said "and if your calculations aren't correct."

He said "then we get stuck on a random earth until I can figure it out and hope that they have the technology that we need" and Katelyn said "that's reassuring." Cisco said "with my power to vibe onto different earths and Barry's speed we should be able to get there if his speed is kept up which it should no matter what earth we are on."

I said "so you sure you got anything that will happen while we're gone Wally" and he said "I should be able to handle it all and if I can't then I could always go to earth 3 to get some help from their flash." I said "okay then we'll leave now if you two are ready" and they both nodded and Cisco got his vibe glasses on and they both grabbed onto my shoulders and I ran into the breach into the space between the multiverse.

Tonk's P.O.V (earth- 1027)

I was currently in a cell awaiting to be killed by he who must not be named and it seemed that the distress signal I had sent while being chased by Lucius had just disappeared without a response to it. The death eater known as wormtail stood in front of the cell door and said "back up against the wall so that you can't do anything to me while I get you ready to go see the dark lord."

Since I didn't have my wand which had been taken from me before I was even transported to this cell I knew it was pointless to resist since I was unable to perform hand magic I did as he said. He opened the cell door and pointed his wand at me and said "get in front of me so that I can keep an eye on you" and I did so.

We walked a little bit into what I assumed was a meeting room and you know who looked in my direction and said "it seems our guest of honor has arrived." Just as he was about to say something else the same thing that sucked up my spell before appeared over the middle of the meeting table that was there.

Out of the thing that absorbed my distress spell came orange/red lightning and it passed by me and out of the meeting room and he who must not be named said "well with that happening but nothing occurring because of it we can commence the murder of you." The orange/red lightning came back and someone said "I heard that" and before he who must not be named could say anything else the person grabbed me and ran out of there.

After running for a bit, we stopped and I saw that my robe was burning and I quickly took it off and threw it away from me thank god, I had muggle clothes on underneath my robe. The person who had started running after grabbing me said "what was that about" and I saw that he was wearing a red suit, had lightning bolt shaped bits over his ears, and a large lightning bolt symbol on his chest and his voice seemed a bit distorted.

I said "well let's just say that if you hadn't of gotten my out of there I would probably be dead by now" and a guy who looked like one of those, what did the muggles call them, technical nerds who specialized in the whole teck no logy thing said "let me guess it was Voldemort that was getting ready to kill you then and there with the Avada Kedavra or the killing curse."

I said "how in the heck could you know about the killing curse or he who must not be named" and he said "that's a long story my name is cisco, over there is Barry, he said while motioning toward the guy in a red suit, and behind me is Katelyn, he said motioning to an attractive woman around my age behind him."

I said "while I don't understand any of this I know someone who will are you going to come with me willingly or will I have to take you with me by force." Barry said "we'll come with you willingly" and she said "okay I need you guys to grab onto my hands and only two of you can come with me at a time I'll come back for the one who remains behind so I can figure this out."

Barry said "okay" and he grabbed one of her hands and Cisco grabbed onto the other and said "let me guess you're taking us by side-along-apparition" and I said "yes even though I still have no idea how you know anything about the wizarding world" and I apparated to the front yard of number 12: Grimmauld Place and said "I'll be right back" and I disappeared to where we had left Katelyn to bring her back as well."

I muttered while reaching around in one of the pockets of the jeans that I had worn under my robes "well Dumbledore did say to bring back anyone who I think could be useful in the fight against he who must not be named" and I finally brought out a piece of paper. I said "memorize this" and Cisco said "we can all see the order's headquarters" and she said "how" and he said "We'll explain everything when we're inside."

The four of us walked in and there was a meeting taking place and I said to the three "I'll come and get the three of you for when the rest of the order is ready for you" and I walked into the meeting room which was basically the kitchen and dining room together. Dumbledore stopped talking the minute I entered and said "ah we were started to get worried Tonks with not hearing anything from you."

She said "that is why I'm here right now I brought a group of three people who have saved me from he who must not be named and the strange thing about this is they know about the wizarding world but they seem like muggles to me." Dumbledore said calmly "well then let's invite them in so they can explain" and he waved his wand and the door opened to reveal the three of them each had an ear pressed to it when it was still closed.

 **I'm leaving it off here for now because I don't want this chapter to drag on too much longer than it already has. In the next chapter I'm going to be having team flash explain how they know about the wizarding world which we all know about it and they're first interactions with the three people who they will are being paired with in this story.**

 **So until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	3. the offer

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. Before I explain what happens in this chapter I'm going to just throw in here that this story takes place in half blood prince. In this chapter we're going to be having the star labs team explaining how they know of the wizarding world and maybe more I don't really know quite frankly.**

 **As I always say I know the drill so should you so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input)

Barry's P.O.V

We were standing in front of the whole order of the phoenix which I knew them all from the books on earth one but I had no idea how they would understand that. Dumbledore said "while you're explaining we should start dinner since I'm sure the three of you are hungry" and I said "we've got enough provisions for at least a week" and Dumbledore said "no need we've got more than enough here."

As I sat down at the table where there were a few empty spots I said "well first off the only reason I know of the wizarding world is because we're from a different earth. I can't really think of a better way to explain it in fact if any of you had something I could draw on that would make it easier to explain." Sirius said "go ahead and pick any wall" and I remembered that he hated the house from the books."

Dumbledore said "I have this so no need to draw on the walls Sirius" and he mumbled "it would be better decoration then what's on them now." Dumbledore then waved his wand and a chalkboard appeared out of nowhere and I picked up a piece of the chalk that was on the holding board for chalk below it.

I drew two circles and said "okay think of it this way these two circles are two different earths they both exist in the same space at the same time because they both vibrate on different frequencies. The earth that you live on right here is basically occupying the same space as the earth we're from" and Dumbledore said "ah yes I believe the muggles have something along the same concepts called multiverse theory."

I said "that's right and quite frankly since we're here we're kind of proof that it's not just a theory anyway back to the matter at hand the reason we know of the wizarding world is that on our earth there are books about a kid named Harry potter whose main goal and his whole Hogwarts life is dedicated to taking down Voldemort."

A person stood up at the end of the table and said "if I may headmaster I don't completely trust these three people for all we know they could be undercover spies for the dark lord." Dumbledore said "now Serverus don't you think that is a bit far fetched because as you should know Voldemort wouldn't recruit muggles even if they are as powerful as" and he turned to me and asked "I don't believe I got your names."

I said "I'm Barry Alan and behind me is Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow" and he turned back to Snape and said "Voldemort wouldn't recruit muggles even if they are as powerful as Mr. Alan, Mr. Ramon, and Miss. Snow." Snape said "so what is it that the three of you do anyway" and I Replied "I am the fastest man alive" and one of the members that was never named in the movies or the books said "that doesn't make sense."

I got up and ran around the table and after I stopped I said "does that convince you" and the person said "yeah but why do you have lightning trailing behind you." I said "because that is to show that I have a natural connection to this mystic force on our earth that is called the speed force" and Snape said "Well that explains what you do but what about the other two."

Cisco said "I can vibe people and open portals through space and time" and he opened up a portal and went into it and appeared right beside Snape and touched his arm. The face he usually makes when he's vibing someone appeared and after a moment he said "you really loved her didn't you." Snape got a look on his face that showed he got pissed off and pulled out his wand and pointed it right under Cisco's chin and said "you tell anyone what you saw and you'll be dealing with me."

He got a cocky grin on his face and said "too late on my earth about 1.3 million people maybe even more already know." He said "you didn't move from the spot so how is that possible" and I replied "there's more to the books and movies then just Harry's journey to defeat Voldemort it also gives most of you a deep backstory."

Snape said "well what and you do Miss. Snow" and she replied "not only does my power change my personality somewhat but it gives me control over cold." Dumbledore said "if you would be so kind to give us a demonstration" however she replied "the change in my personality may try to kill at least one of you" and Dumbledore said "that is what I'm going to try to fix with a spell."

She took the necklace that Cisco had given her that had the power dampener in it and almost instantly her hair changed from brown to white-blond and her eyes got a colder look to them. Killer frost said "finally free" and Dumbledore pointed his wand at her and said clearly "Unum" and her eyes changed back to the normal warmness that was normally there however her hair stayed white-blond.

She said "what did you do" and Dumbledore said "I merely fused your killer frost personality with your Caitlin personality so now you have control over your powers more so then you did before." She said "I never thought this was possible" and Dumbledore said "almost anything is possible with magic." I said "so where do we go from here" and Dumbledore replied "well I may have a solution until you are able to return to your earth."

Cisco said "well technically we could return anytime we want with my powers but we received a distress call from this universe" and Tonks cut in and said "so that's what happened." I said "what do you mean" and she said "well I would need to see one of your portals to be sure but I think the distress signal I meant to send to the order went through a portal like yours."

Cisco finished "which would mean that the spell is so strong that it was able to reach us on earth-1 from this earth or earth-1027." Dumbledore said "well if you wanted to I could hire you for Hogwarts because with the growing threat of Voldemort who has been more public about his movements since he tried to get the prophecy I could use some security at Hogwarts because it's only a matter of time before he decides to attack the school."

Cisco said "So your offering us a position at your school" and Dumbledore said "in a manner of speaking not as students but as guards of sorts." I said "could you give us a moment" and he said "of course" and we walked back into the hall where we were waiting for Tonks to basically introduce us to the order and closed the door."

I said "so what do you guys think" and Cisco said "normally I would jump at the opportunity to be at Hogwarts but what if we mess up this reality and change things back home." Caitlin said "I actually agree with Cisco for a change we could royally fuck up our world back home" and I said "we could have H.R monitor the books or movies for any changes and if he finds any then we could pull out right away."

Cisco said "that could work however our coms have only been producing static since we got to this earth" and Caitlin said "that's because magic interferes with all electronics unless they're magically adapted to work in the magical environment." Both Cisco and myself stared at her and she said "what I've seen the movies and also read the books for the parts the movies didn't show."

I said "okay so are we in agreement that we'll stay unless the books or movies in our earth change in which case we will have to leave immediately." They both nodded and I opened the door and we walked in and Dumbledore said "have you come to a decision." I said "we have we will stay however if the movies or books on our earth change at all we'll have to leave immediately."

Dumbledore said "that sounds reasonable however I feel I must ask why you would have to leave these movies or books change at all." Cisco said "the person whose indirectly responsible for giving us our powers build the facility that allowed him to give us our powers with money he got from investing in the person who created your earth in the form of books in our earth."

Dumbledore said "so if those books or movies change at all then you all might not have your powers at all" and I nodded in agreement. He said "very well is there anything you'll need in order to stay here" and Caitlin said "you wouldn't happen to know how to magically adapt electronics would you" and he said "I would know how to" and she said "would you mind adapting ours" and he said "very well" and I opened up the containment device that was holding our gear and he walked into it and pulled out his wand and started adapting the machines.

 **Yet another chapter done and wow I am surprised I got this much into this chapter because quite frankly I have been having a bit of writer's block for this story which is why it hasn't been updated for a long time before last week. Anyway, in the next chapter we're going to be moving the scene to Hogwarts and we'll see how the three start their new jobs there.**

 **Also, we're going to start seeing how the magic in the air starts affecting Barry so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	4. new teachers new classes

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having Barry and the gang introduced as new teachers for one existed class and for two new classes that will be electives. In the last chapter I said that we would see how the magic would be affecting Barry but I'm not sure if that will be happening it all depends on how long this chapter goes on for.**

 **With that said I've kept you waiting for long enough so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Dumbledore's P.O.V

I was sitting in my office as I usually do reading over the daily prophet that came out this morning since I hadn't had the chance to read it yet and I wanted to do something to pass the time. I was waiting mainly for the 3 new teachers that I hired for a few new classes because I felt they could help protect Harry along with the rest of the students since I had a feeling that Voldemort would attack the school sooner or later.

Just as I was about to put the prophet down I felt a sudden wind blow past me and I saw that one of the three I had hired Barry Allen had appeared in the office. I said "where are your two friends" and he said "they didn't want to have the risk of their clothes burning off because when I run if someone I'm bringing with me doesn't have a special alloy or something in their clothes they tend to catch on fire."

I said "I see if I may ask why did you rush ahead of the train" and he said "I just wanted to get a layout of the castle before classes started since I'm going to be a teacher here and all." I said "well I could give you a tour" and he responded "okay let's do it" and I led him out of my office and to where his classroom would be along with the other heads of houses.

(night time, great feast)

I was sitting at the very center of the staff table since that is where the headmaster sits although I would have been happy with a seat at the end of the table. After the sorting ended with 20 new Gryfindors, 10 new Hufflepuffs, 50 new Ravenclaws, and 10 new Slytherins I stood up and said "a few announcements before the feast begins.

First off as usual the forest at the end of the grounds are off limits to all students and we have a few new classes added to the curriculum along with three new teachers. The first is technological advancements taught by Professor Ramon, the next one is more of a club but structured as a class this one is called self-defense taught by Professor frost.

The final one that we have is one that already existed here in the school but with a new professor muggle studies with professor Allan who will also be teaching a physical education class on the weekends. In the morning if any of you wish to alter your schedules then your head of house will come by and alter it for you.

Also in the way of staff changing we have yet another new professor and a couple changes the first is professor Snape will now be teaching defense against the dark arts." I waited for the chatter to die down before continuing "filling in for the place of potion master will be an old colleague of mine Horace Slughorn. Before we dig into our feast Mr. filch has asked me to remind you that all Weasley's wizard wheezes joke shop products are banned from the school.

Now time to dig in" and I sat down and the food appeared on the plates and I helped myself to the chicken legs, mashed potatoes, a dinner roll, and some of the cottage Cheese that the house elves prepared.

Harry's P.O.V

I was listening to Dumbledore's speech and when he introduced the three new teachers and the old colleague of his and as the food appeared I leaned toward Hermione, Ron, and Ginny and said "I can't believe that Dumbledore gave in and gave Snape the defense against the dark arts job. I mean it's always been public knowledge that he's never been in that position because Dumbledore doesn't want him to return to the dark side." (unintentional Star Wars reference there)

Hermione said "well Snape is in the order so maybe he won't be temped back into the dark arts" and Ron said "I give him a week before he goes evil on us." Ginny spoke up "so what do you three think of the three new teachers that were hired out of nowhere." Ron said "I think they're from a different world or something because dad did let slip that the order of the phoenix was housing people not from this world."

I said "so you think they're muggles" and Hermione said "it could be however I do feel some kind of power from them." As the small talk continued the plates cleared themselves and were quickly replaced with desserts and I one of the brownies from the platter in front of me. I said "so are you two planning on taking any of the new classes because while I think it would be fun at least the technological advancements."

Hermione said "well I was already taking muggle studies so if you two are wanting to see his teaching style it would be nice." Ron said "why would we need to know anything about muggles" and Hermione said "if you're going to be working for the ministry then you need to incase your position makes it so that you have to interact with the muggles."

I said "I might take it but if nothing else to make sure that you are safe because of the simple fact that Voldemort could have hired these people and I don't want to give them an opportunity to take us out one by one." Ron said "come on mate why would they try anything under Dumbledore's nose" and I said "that's what got me worried I don't think he's here all that often."

(the next day)

McGonagall came down the table and asked the three of us if we were wanting to change our schedules and when we said we wanted to take the two new classes and sign up for the new club. She changed our schedules and when I looked at it I saw that our first class was the technological advancements class. We headed toward the class and when we got there I was surprised to see Malfoy there."

I said "I'm surprised that you're here Malfoy" and he said "if you must know I am forced to be here by my father" and Hermione said "let me guess as a spy." He said "you know nothing about what my father wants me to do you filthy mudblood" and Ron pointed his wand at Malfoy's throat and said "this time I don't have a broken wand so I would be more careful about what you say you little ferret."

Malfoy said "do you remember that I'm also a perfect like you weasel now I suggest that you remove your wand from my throat unless you want a detention and points taken off which Gryffindor really can't afford that since the school year just started." Ron said "did you forget that perfects can't deduct points from or give detentions to other perfects or are you just that dumb."

He said "I may not be able to give you a detention but Potter you have detention for Weasel's actions" and Harry said "sorry Malfoy but I've been made quidditch captain which gives me the same protection." He scowled and lowed his voice so low it was hard to hear him "all I can say is that I know some very powerful people so unless you want an 'accident' to happen to you or one of your friends I would lower the wand if I were you weasel."

It was then that new professor stepped out into the hallway and took in the scene and said "wow what's going on here" and Ron said "I was defending Hermione's honor." Professor Ramon said "what do you mean" and Hermione cut in and said "he was attacking Malfoy because he called me a mudblood" and Ramon said "I heard that term is one of the most offensive in this world so for punishment you will serve detention with me for the next week Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy's face was priceless and Professor Ramon said "okay everyone come on in we've got a lot to cover in this lesson" and he walked back into the classroom. I said "Sorry Malfoy you shouldn't have said that" and I walked past him into the classroom and he followed behind us at a distance. We sat in front of the class and as soon as everyone was sitting Professor Ramon stood up and said "welcome to technological advancements class.

As I'm sure you all know by now I'm Professor Ramon but just call me Cisco because professor makes me seem like I'm an old genius. While it's true that I'm a genius I'm not that old so just call me Cisco." Hermione rose her hand and when Cisco noticed he said "yes Miss" and she said "Granger" and he said "Miss. Granger."

She said "what exactly are the goals of this class" and he said "glad you asked" and he walked over to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of the chalk that was sitting on the bottom part. He wrote quickly and said "first objective is to get the wizarding world out of the middle ages starting with the newer generation.

Next objective is to push you guys past you comfort levels of technology so that you can all make your own advancements in the wizarding world and get it started on technology. The third and final objective is have some fun" and Malfoy scoffed" and Cisco said "is there a problem Mr. Malfoy." He said "this class is a joke if you know anything about us then you should know that we won't be able to adapt this technology to make it work the air is too full of magic."

Cisco then said "okay then how is this working then" and he pulled out of his desk a small laptop and opened up and turned it on." that shut Malfoy up and Cisco said "okay first off for this class you will all be taking notes on one of these" and he walked to the front row and handed each person in the front row and gave them 5 each to take one and pass the rest back.

After they had all gotten a small laptop he said "I did get enough of these to give to each student so you can all thank professor Dumbledore for that since he did the duplication charm on the one that I had. In this class we're going completely digital so that we can get rid of the views that technology can't work in the wizarding world.

Malfoy raised his hand and when Cisco called on him he said "how do we turn these on" and there was a general murmur of agreement with his statement. He said "okay anyone who doesn't know how to turn theirs on raise your hand and someone who does will come and help you with that." After everyone managed to get the computers on Cisco said "okay we're going to be dispatching with the quills and parchment in this class to take notes on the laptops.

Before anyone asks if you wish to do this in other classes then I have already cleared it with all the other teachers so if you want to take notes in any class then feel free to. However, I do only have a limited supply of them so please don't destroy them since you at least need them for this class if you don't want to use them in other classes."

 **I'll leave it off here and I know I said that we would show what the three teaching styles would be like but this chapter just got too long. So next time we'll be seeing what barry's class is like and how Killer frost will be using her skills to teach the students how to defend themselves. So until then this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	5. an announcement

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with not really a new chapter but with a notice. I have had a lot of fun writing this story however I have ran out of ideas for it so this is on hiatus until I get past the writer's block that I'm having for this story. Now don't get my wrong I'm not giving up this story I am going to keep working on it for the foreseeable future and after this goes up expect at least two more chapters once the other three that have been normally updated regularly are off hiatus.**

 **I'm going to keep working on this story until the end of the deathly hallows which I already have some ideas for that however I can't really implement them until I get done with the half blood prince now can I. anyway I hope you all understand and to make this up to all of you who have been enjoying many of my stories I'm going to be working on another story where Lucy is stuck in the world of Alien force which is somewhat similar to the story fairies in a world of aliens but still different.**

 **if you want to know how it's different i suggest that you read it because i don't want people to flame me with hate because i'm working on two stories in one because the only difference i'm going to say is that one takes place in Ultimate alien and one takes place during alien force. again sorry for this story being on hiatus longer then the others but as some of you will understand writer's block is a unforgiving and cold mistress so until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
